


Choice Love Song

by RunAwayToo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm so sorry, Keek, POV Second Person, Short, Short One Shot, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayToo/pseuds/RunAwayToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's gotta stop with those over-the-top vines. Hey, Michael wrote a great song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot shorter than it seemed...

As if the band didn’t hear you screaming enough. 

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I swear to god if you don’t open this door right now.”

This time they all come running closer rather than turning their music up higher, tuning you away. There’s laughter creeping into your voice as you desperately jiggle the door on the tour bus bathroom.  
Automatically leaning back into the arms reaching round your waste, a kiss is pressed to your cheek just as you hear the distinct sound of Ashton’s giggling accompanied by the clicks of his iPhone password. 

“What’s he done now,” Michael whispers into your ear.

Somehow one of them hears you as you whisper, “Vine,” banging your head against the bathroom door before Michael carefully slips a hand between to break the impact. 

“Genius idea, I bet,” Calum chirps.

“One you’d be proud to contribute to,” you offer, defeated. Of course Cal always loves to pitch in on joking you and Michael.

Nine months, a notebook of romance and breakup songs of his own, countless mid-concert jokes later and Calum was the pioneer of embarrassing you. Ashton had lately made his own share of fun at the expense of you two with the news that their latest single was nominated for a MTV Teen Choice Award. Now he was onto a new level of public embarrassment.

Just as Ashton salutes the camera, Michael leads you over to the small bench couch nearby, pulling you into his lap despite your protest and kissing your neck.

“They’re just jealous,” he sings into your shoulder, his newest galaxy of colors tickling your chin and making you smile to his words.

“It’s not that I care that much… I just don’t want the fans to get too crazy.”

“Honestly, I think they’re long over it, babe.”

“Yeah,” Luke pipes up from across the kitchenette, hovered over his phone twisting his lip ring in the same way you do the one through your nostril. You’ve spent too much time with these boys, maybe that’s why Ashton’s gone mad. “They love you, idiot, maybe more than Mik-“

Michael’s quick to shut him down with an adamant, “Nope,” that’s got the dumb dopey smile back on your lips.

“I hate you guys,” you mumble, climbing off him and reaching inside the fridge to grab a water bottle and a soda you pass on command to Calum who’s passing by from having his ear stuck to the bathroom door. 

“He’s almost done in there… Can’t tell if it’s genius or dumb.”

“As usual,” Michael quips making grabby hands at you as you sit back beside him, pulling funny faces at Luke who looks as if he’s been force-fed something slightly too sweet, probably you and Michael’s “I’m-so-glad-to-be-seeing-you, tour’s-long-without-you” affection. No doubt both of you are sticking your tongue out in response.

It’s not long before Ashton’s stepping back out with the toilet flushing behind him.

“Get the notification yet?”

There’s Calum’s distinct voice from further back in the bunks of the bus shouting, “I like to keep up with you guys on tour,” in a bad imitation of your voice.

You can barely reach your phone on the counter with Michael’s tight hold but sure enough it’s ringing, a new keek by 5SOS posted just a minute ago.

“What’s the damage?”

All you get is a wiggle of those damn eyebrows.

Sure enough the video has comments already, but you shouldn’t look at those as usual. You can’t help but notice the dopey, love-eyed emoji right below the video, however. 

“Here we go,” you whisper to the loading screen.

“Hey everyone it’s Ashton,” he screams in the dim lighting.

“Try and sound less annoying next time, Ash,” you joke, earning a short kick to the shin which only gets you another shoulder kiss from the face hanging over your shoulder, watching your screen.

“Just wanted to officially announce, as if you don’t know yet, that we are nominated for a couple MTV Teen Choice Awards! Among them we have Michael and his lady,” this of course accompanied by that damn eyebrow wiggle, “Nominated for ‘Cutest Couple.’”

“What the hell, Ashton?”

“I mean ‘Best Kiss,’ I mean ‘Loudes – Never mind.” That’s probably Calum’s chuckles through the door and you’re probably fish-mouthing but you’re most definitely embarrassed for all of eternity.

“Anyway, 5 Seconds of Summer is indeed nominated for ‘Best Romance Song’ on part of our latest single which was, as some of you have guess, written by Michael for his lovely lovely girl.”

Your “Nice eye roll, loser,” only earns you another thump on the leg which you quickly learn to fold against you on the bench.

“We’re all incredibly proud of this song and loved the production so we’re stoked.”

Ashton’s never been smooth with ending a keek. 

“Love youuuu,” he screams, attaching a loud, smacking kiss and the toilet flush you heard earlier to yet another awful ending.”

Honestly, you’re only angry you worried so much about the stunt he… attempted to pull. 

“Weak as fuck, Ashton,” Michael laughs, automatically earning your agreement.

“Weak as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last line sums this up... waste of a first post.


End file.
